


At Your Side

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, been-together-forever, canon-verse, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the <a href="http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/post/98876351616/alright-whew-boy-i-am-actually-going-to-do">31 Days Of Halloween challenge</a> on tumblr (day fifteen: Black).</p><p>Summary: Basically the one where Mike and Erwin are getting ready to go to some important meeting, and Erwin walks into the room looking fine as fuck in black from head to toe, and Mike just about swallows his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Side

Mike hates meetings.

 _Hates_ them.

Hates that he needs to dress up nice. Hates that he needs to _play_ nice. Hates that they have to leave their soldiers, and go deal with the government. Those bastards all reek of booze and wealth and manipulation; and Mike hates it all, too, because he knows how much it drags at Erwin. The higher-ups all look at the Survey Corps like they’re the scum on their disgustingly expensive boots – like Erwin and his soldiers aren’t that very thin line between humanity’s survival and absolute destruction – and Mike hates that Erwin has to be around that. Hates that they more or less have to go and grovel for funding. Erwin never shows it while they’re there – he’s as calm and collected and rational as ever – but it’s groveling, even if it’s all done up in fancy words; and if Mike could take Erwin’s place as the government whipping boy, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

He can’t, though. So, instead, he’ll just go stand by his side, the way he always does.

Fighting the titans or fighting the government – it doesn’t matter. Erwin’s not doing it alone.

“Mike, have you seen my –”

Erwin stops. Probably because of whatever Mike’s face is doing.

Erwin’s in black from top-to-bottom. Standing in the doorway, buttoning the top of his shirt. And –

Mother of _fuck_ , he’s fucking _gorgeous_.

It’s not news to Mike. They’ve been together since they were fifteen. Erwin was beautiful then, and he’s beautiful now; and if he and Mike could just stay in bed together forever, that would be fucking _perfect_ , and – shit, Erwin’s actually _blushing_ . Looks embarrassed, even; and, god, after all these years, the fact that he can _still_ get embarrassed over how much Mike wants him –

“The, ah. Outfit’s alright, then?”

Mike’s not prone to whimpering. Even in bed, that’s more of Erwin’s thing. It’s _really_ Erwin’s thing, actually, when Mike’s fucking him properly, until Erwin can’t even stay upright anymore.

Right now, though. Mike kind of wants to whimper.

“You’re, uh. Going pretty red there –”

“When we get back –”

“We come straight back to this room so you can peel me out of this?”

Erwin’s looking a bit pleased with himself, even with the way he’s gone red just about all the way down his chest, where he _still hasn’t fucking done up_ all the buttons – Mike puts down the papers in his hands, and crosses the room. Closes the door behind Erwin – hears Erwin swallow – and Mike moves in close, pressing Erwin against the wall, and starts doing up the buttons; and Erwin maybe possibly makes a quiet noise that could have been a whimper; and, _god_ , Mike loves him.

“Yes. When we get back, we come straight back here.”

“I –”

“Because as hot as you are right now, you’re going to look even hotter once I strip you _out_ of this, and –”

“ _Mike_ –”

“And that is what’s going to get me through this meeting, this horrible goddamn meeting – knowing what’s under all of this, and the fact that once we’re done I get to take you home and –”

“ _Yes_ , alright, e-enough, I get it.”

Erwin looks like his face is going to catch fire. Mike knows he’s grinning like a wolf, even through the way his heart feels is hurting under the wave of affection. Takes a breath as his throat tightens, and then cups Erwin’s burning cheeks with both hands and kisses him, as soft and sweet as he can. Feels Erwin sigh and go limp against him, his hands sliding up Mike’s back to hold on, and his breath coming soft and shaky against his mouth.

“Mike…”

“We get through this, we come back here, we fuck until we can’t walk, and then we cuddle. Agreed?”

The noise that Erwin makes sounds breathy as fuck, and he nods, the movement shaky, and his hands have tightened against Mike’s back; and Mike slides his arms around him, between Erwin and the wall, and yanks him in as tight as he can. Holds him there as Erwin sighs, again, and lets himself be held, pressing his face into Mike’s neck, his skin still so hot Mike can feel it, and – they just need to get this over with. Mike’s going to go and stand beside him, as always; and when they’re done, they’re going to come back here, and spend the entire night hidden away in their own little world, just the two of them.

Mike’s the luckiest bastard on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Note: my blog will have major spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid those, the tag to blacklist is 'aot manga spoilers'.)


End file.
